Corazón de oro, sentimientos de plomo PTE2
by Sapientia C
Summary: Cuando era pequeña, me contaban que en la edad media, había castillos encantados con princesas que necesitaban ser rescatadas y ese era el papel de un apuesto príncipe. También me hablaban de castillos malignos habitados por seres sobrenaturales, te invito a encontrar los misterios que jamás hubieras leído anteriormente.
1. 1 El fuego del dolor

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Historia 2: Corazón de oro sentimientos de plomo-PTE2**

**Capítulo 31: El fuego del dolor**

La joven atrapada en la tenebrosa academia miraba por una pequeña ventana un claro específico en el bosque. Desde aquella ventana era un simple punto verde, pero para ella era un "punto" que simbolizaba momentos realmente hermosos. Se dio cuenta de que aquellos recuerdos bonitos se consumían amargamente en su interior porque un temor escondido en su alma, que se había empequeñecido hasta hacerse invisible, había roto su frágil corazón. En su momento ya había sospechado de él y con palabras bonitas había conseguido que aquellos temores se extinguieran, pero en aquel instante habían vuelto a su mente las afirmaciones que aseguraban la verdad.

Una simple aventura.

Aquellas palabras no hacían más que bailar en su mente. Dos años atrás estas palabras se habían vuelto un susurro casi inaudible y que se podía ignorar fácilmente pero en aquel momento era un gran grito que resonaba en sus entrañas. Desvió la mirada.

Se encontró con su pequeño que la miraba divertido.

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar, eh? –le preguntó sombría.

El niño empezó a reírse y a meterse los dedos en la boca, su pelo era tan rojizo como el fuego y sus ojos cada día eran mas parecidos a los de su madre de un color chocolate que chocaban con todos aquellos que tenían en honor de reflejarse en ellos. La forma de la cara era mas parecida a su padre, tenía su nariz y sus cejas, la boca tampoco era suya.

No sabía que hacer con el pequeño, pero desde luego sabía bien que tenía que encargarse de él sola. Porque iba a encargarse de él e iba a intentar serla mejor madre de todas, iba a intentar que aquel pequeño tuviera libertad y una vida apacible, iba a intentar que tuviera todo lo que ella no había tenido. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, la esperanza de que su padre tirara la puerta a bajo en cualquier segundo, los sacara de allí y les diera la posibilidad de ser felices era una de sus principales razones para sobrevivir. Esa razón se había desvanecido.

Recordó el trato que Queen le había propuesto dos años atrás. En principio ella acudiría con Queen a cambio de que los semi-humanos que Queen tenía en la academia no atacaran al padre de la criatura, pero Queen había roto su palabra y había intentado matarlo para quitar un obstáculo del camino. Al principio había intentado hacerla creer que la había intercambiado por Honey y luego ella misma había deducido que no era así tras descubrir que Honey estaba atrapada en el castillo.

No sabía nada de él, pero si no había pasado nada (según lo que había supuesto) podía estar vivo reorganizándose junto con _ellos._ _Ellos_ eran parte de los secretos que la mujer guardaba. Había mandado a Honey a por él y se había aprovechado de su amabilidad, marchándose con él para siempre. No debió haberla liberado nunca, era después de todo era una noble y la traicionaría desde el principio. Consideraba que ella misma había tenido la culpa de todo. Tras lo que acababa de descubrir, tras muchas lágrimas y deseos de morir había llegado a la conclusión de que todo había pasado así:

Él la recogió en aquel bosque al principio porque tenía fines oscuros, esto se demostraba porque en su bolsa había estado curioseando babeante…

**Flash Back: **

Al parecer se quedaba corto de tiempo pero la quería de todas formas así que la convenció llevándosela consigo. Al llegar al castillo de Queen se había dado cuenta de que éste la deseaba y como para él no era más que un capricho cuando ambos se había ido a negociar en el castillo...

**Flash back: **

-Escucha chico, si quieres algo con mi sobrina, será mejor que lo hablemos mientras nos sentamos.

-Muy bien.

Él no soltó a la chica del brazo quien parecía bastante agradecida de que este hecho se llevara a cabo sin ceder ante el otro noble que estaba visiblemente cabreado.

-No creo que sea oportuno que el servicio esté presente en conversaciones importantes pero si tanto os preocupáis puedo dejar que mis soldados la guíen hacia una habitación donde estará a salvo.

**Fin flash back. **

Sabía perfectamente que ella misma tras estas palabras había insistido en no ser una molestia, y él había aceptado, seguramente estarían actuando. No sabía lo que habían estado hablando pero seguramente habrían trazado un plan que los beneficiara a los dos a costa suya. Así habían acordarlo engañarla entre los dos. Tanto ella como Honey habían sido objetos de intercambio o tal vez, Honey también estaría en el ajo. Primero él se ganaba su cariño con la misteriosa brújula que era realmente excepcional y sin duda había sido conseguida por Queen y luego con regalos y falsas palabras bonitas…

**Flash Back: **

**-**Como vuelvas a tocar a mi sirvienta –le advirtió- te mataré.

El moreno asintió rápidamente y cuando se vio libre fue corriendo a la enfermería. El noble se giró con una sonrisa y se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si –murmuró ella.

**Fin flash back.**

Luego solo había que planificar un ataque del médico a la casa y después Queen acudiría a la casa y le propondría el trato. Siete días de falsa libertad antes de su secuestro sólo para jugar con ella un poco mas. El primer día había sido maravilloso, demasiado, como un sueño hecho realidad. El segundo día había sido fatídico, había recibido un nota de Queen indicando que todo estaba previsto ya para cuando tuviera que abandonar su pompa de felicidad, recordó que en esa nota había una pequeña pista:

"_Sabes que ese noble dejará de quererte al instante e incluso será capaz de abandonarte a tu suerte"_

Se sintió estúpida. Habían jugado con ella desde el principio y en cima le habían dado pequeñas pistas de lo que ocurría fuera de su mundo de color de rosa.

"_Te trato igual que a ella" _Había dicho su amo.

En las cartas otra de las incógnitas que en su momento no había sabido resolver era el tema del pariente misterioso mencionado en la segunda y última carta de Queen antes de comenzar a hablar sobre la luna de miel y demás asuntos.

Eri. Ella era el pariente misterioso.

En cuanto la había visto había sentido ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos pero aún así le había costado mucho reconocerla, estaba mas delgada, mas arrugada y mas canosa. En definitiva mas mayor y muy maltratada por el tiempo. Pensaba que Eri estaba muerta y su alegría al verla había sido tal que incluso había dejado de llorar unos minutos. Al parecer había logrado escapar.

En los bancos donde debían estar sus familiares no sólo estaba Eri sino las cruces de madera colocadas en nombre de su hermanastra y de su madrastra, ella misma las había hecho cuando era pequeña y se sentía profundamente dolida al ver que tanto amor había sido arrancado a la fuerza de la tierra. En cuanto la pesadilla de la boda terminó Eri fue la primera victima de la "nueva era" con un tajo en la garganta y las cruces de su madrastra y hermanastra fueron quemadas mientras ella lloraba y gritaba.

Siguiendo la macabra historia, Queen se la había llevado y él se había lanzado al retiro eterno con la otra noble.

-¿Como puede ser una persona tan cruel? Dijo ella con la voz agrietada por el dolor.

Ocurrió algo que ellos no habían planeado, se quedó embarazada. En ese momento escuchó al niño llorar agarrado a sus faldas y lo levantó lentamente.

-Cariño... -murmuró.

Lo abrazó estrujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que Queen estaba esperando a que atara cabos para que ella misma se librara del bebé llena de rabia pero no iba ha hacer algo así. Aquel niño no tenía culpa de nada de lo que había acontecido, no iba a pagar con él sus penas y no iba a odiarlo de por vida, es mas, iba a quererlo mas que a su propia alma y sabía que haría lo que fuera por sacarlo a delante.

Todo esto que ella había imaginado podía ser o no lo correcto pero lo que es seguro es que ella iba a creer en su intuición, aunque claro está que podría equivocarse.

* * *

Queen observó con rabia como la joven madre abrazaba a su pequeño. Odiaba cuando dedicaba todo su cariño a aquella bola de carne. Desde la puerta y con los dientes rechinando decidió dejarlo estar y ver a los creadores de su nuevo mundo. Fue hasta unas escaleras que conectaban todos los pisos y bajó cuatro niveles mas su nueva cárcel y su nueva sala de torturas.

En el séptimo nivel se encontraban sus crías, y papá se sentía orgulloso. El camino flanqueado por poderosos caballeros llevaba a una puerta que un humano con su fuerza jamás podría abrir. Él no tuvo ninguna dificultad, sus poderosos brazos echaron atrás la puerta negra que dejó paso a un paisaje terrorífico.

Cientos de miles de bolsas del tamaño de bebés colgaban por todas partes, su forma era parecida a la de una lágrima y su textura era rugosa, cubiertas de un líquido espeso y verde. Su grosor era de tres centímetros y el material que lo componía hacía imposible traspasarlo arañando con las manos. Era necesario una daga bien afilada. En el interior oscuros seres con pequeñas aunque poderosas alas con uñas afiladas, unos pequeños cuernos puntiagudos, unas fauces ya desarrolladas capaces de arrancar un brazo humano de cuajo sin problemas y unos ojos negros capaces de ver en el mas soleado de los días y en la mas oscuras de las noches. Su piel, era negra y resbaladiza, los poros de su piel sentían la presencia y movimientos de aquellos seres que los rodaban y pudieran ser una amenaza.

-Mis pequeños -murmuró Queen-. ¡VOSOTROS, VOSOTROS DOMINARÉIS EL MUNDO!

Una risa realmente escalofriante recorrió la academia entera.

* * *

Karen nunca había estado tan asustada. Aquellos desconocidos se la habían llevado muy lejos de dónde pensaba aterrizar y uno de ellos había sido apodado como el capitán de la guardia de Queen. Sólo quería volver a casa.

* * *

La morena temía por la vida del joven noble. Tomando el lugar de su padre había marchado muy lejos hacia el centro de la regió para combatir con los ejércitos de Queen. Lloraba amargamente. Todos había muerto en el intento y ella no quería que el nombre de aquel noble y cariñoso guerrero acabara en una lápida. Las jóvenes cantaban cancioncillas alabando su belleza y valentía y los mas fuertes le admiraban. Su madre se recuperaba lenta pero progresivamente y la gente con todo el follón olvidaba la masacre del rey de Dojo. Corrijo, el antiguo rey de Dojo, el nuevo cabalgaba directo a la muerte.

* * *

La mujer noble y el campesino sabían que la temperatura era alta, y no solo por lo que había pasado en el camarote sino porque de pronto el frío que habría matado a cualquier ser humano, había cesado como por arte de magia.

Ya vestidos festejaban no estar muertos cuando de pronto algo saltó a sus ojos y no pudieron soltar una sola palabra, hasta que él murmuró.

-Tierra a la vista.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, la verdad es que me he demorado demasiado y ha sido por una razón en concreto. Cada vez que habría las pestaña "Publish+" y a continuación la pestaña "Doc Manager"aparecía un error con el número 808 creo recordar que me impedía acceder. Si alguien sabe a que se debe esto por favor que me lo comunique si es tan amable. **

**Como segundo punto quería poner que he abierto esta "otra historia" para que no se hiciera demasiado largo porque me enrollo demasiado T.T En este capítulo le he dedicado mas tiempo a los sentimientos de la protagonista ya que me parece muy importante que se entiende mínimamente su gran sufrimiento. Admito que de el resto es puesto muy poco pero es que no podía escribir mas sin desvelaros algún que otro secreto. **

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**Gracias por comentar a: LeyVi, Laugerid y a MarianitaUchiha. Es un placer leer vuestras opiniones.**


	2. La tierra prometida

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia. **

**Capítulo 32: La tierra prometida**

Mientras el _Constance_ avanzaba sobre la mar balanceándose de forma ligera, como un murmullo sobre el viento, sus dos únicos ocupantes miraban boquiabiertos la famosa tierra inconquistable. Se veía a lo lejos una isla cualquiera con grandes montañas y frondosos bosques, con playas de arena blanca y con pequeñas hileras de humo que subían hasta el cielo para disolverse sin remedio. Eso último indicaba ocupantes. No se divisaba ningún puerto o cualquier otro barco en el mar, parecían solos en el gran azul.

Por primera vez desde que habían entrado en aguas desconocidas podían ver el sol, que bañaba la isla como una cascada de luz divina. La niebla quedaba a sus espaldas, simulando una cortina blanca que los aislaba del exterior. Los jóvenes con tan solo recibir los cálidos rallos del sol, ya se sentían inmensamente agraciados por volver a ver la luz.

No se movían de su posición. Ella amarrada a la barandilla. Él dos pasos mas atrás.

Las ropas de abrigo ya habían sido retiradas. Honey lucía un hermoso vestido de color lila ceñido hasta la cintura y con vuelo a partir de la misma, las mangas hasta los codos permanecían pegadas a su piel y mostraba un escote propio del verano. Sanji había olvidado las ricas ropas que le habían sido prestadas y mostraba lo típico para el trabajo, con lo que se había subido al _Constance_, en su opinión ropa mucho más cómoda y menos voluminosa.

Sin habla, miraban anonadados la isla, mientras el barco era dirigido únicamente por un suave viento.

Honey, llevando la delantera como siempre, fue la primera en decir algo.

-¿Crees que él llegó a ver esto?

Sanji aún impresionado, a penas la había oído y cuando identificó las palabras que había pronunciado, se quedó más perplejo aún.

-Perdona -murmuró- pero no sé de que me hablas.

Honey que normalmente era una persona muy avispada, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error estúpido: olvidar que había perdido la memoria.

-Lo siento, había olvidado lo de tu memoria –dijo ella tras suspirar-. Tenías un amigo, bueno –dijo creando un paréntesis- no erais muy amigos, tenías amigos mejores pero supongo que la desesperación le llevó a confesarte que no sentía ningún interés por el mundo en el que vivía y decidió embarcarse a la aventura buscando esta isla. Seguramente su intención sería suicidarse, pero complicándose la vida. *****

Él se quedó pensativo.

-Tal vez solo quisiera contemplar esta maravilla.

Honey no se atrevió a opinar del tema, ella imaginaba que el cadáver de aquél hombre ya estría bajo las olas y no era adecuado hablar mal de un muerto. Traería mal presagio y no necesitaban más dificultades.

Honey estudió la isla detenidamente y lo cierto era que se ponía furiosa al reconocer que no sabía absolutamente nada de aquel lugar, ni a lo que podrían enfrentarse, se suponía que ella era la guía.

-¿Ves algo en la playa? -dijo Honey.

Él observó con atención, no veía a nada ni a nadie.

-No -contestó Sanji.

-Exacto -dijo Honey-. No hay ningún barco o puerto, no se ve actividad en las playas pero mira eso.

Sanji se dio cuenta de que en diferentes puntos de la isla, con origen indefinido gracias al manto verde que formaba el bosque, había unas columnas de humo que simulaban ríos negros con desembocadura en el cielo.

-Si, veo el humo -comunicó a Honey-. ¿Náufragos tal vez?

Honey pensó detenidamente y volvió a repasar la isla. Sanji la vio e intentó hacer lo mismo tomando una táctica diferente a la que usaba la calculadora Honey.

-Si yo fuera un náufrago -empezó a decir él- dejaría señales de que necesito ayuda en la playa o encendería algún fuego para que si un barco pasara por casualidad, pudieran rescatarme.

Honey se sorprendió, ella no analizaba así las cosas ya que podía caer en el juego del sentimentalismo. Por ejemplo, si en una carrera contra un amigo estuviéramos corriendo y nuestro amigo cayera al suelo, podríamos hacer dos cosas podríamos ponernos en su lugar y comprender lo que siente antes de ayudarle o podríamos terminar la carrera porque esto nos beneficiaría (en principio) mucho más que ayudar a un amigo. Sanji veía situaciones completas y las relacionaba con su comportamiento. Honey veía datos aislados y razonaba de acuerdo al orden que le ayudara a alcanzar sus objetivos.

-Tal vez todas esas columnas de humo sean para pedir auxilio -dijo él.

Honey dudaba.

-¿Todas separadas?

Sanji ya no sabía que más decir pero sospechaba lo que le pasaba a Honey por la cabeza. Mientras tanto ella pensaba y pensaba dejando abiertas todas las puertas hasta poder recaudar mas datos e ir eliminando posibilidades. Para ella todo podía ser posible y en ese instante a él le dijo lo que pensaba sobre la isla.

-Puede que todas esas columnas de humo pertenezcan a náufragos pero puede que también pertenezcan a habitantes de la isla.

* * *

Robin tras cabalgar durante mucho tiempo sin descanso, entre ciudades montañas, aldeas y laderas hasta que por fin llegó al árbol que había marcado y miró hacia arriba. Las ramas del tupido bosque evitaban que se viera la pequeña casa que habían construido entre las dos.

Sonrió y empezó a escalar el árbol.

-¡Karen! -exclamó.

Esperó una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Un halo de silencio rodeaba la casa y se difuminaba dando paso a los sonidos del bosque: los crujidos de las hojas al caer unas sobre otras, aullidos de lobos al norte, cantos de pájaros por todas partes, el sonido del aire viajando entre los árboles, el sonido de un grupo de ciervos alejándose...

Siguió profundizando en los misterios del sonido del bosque, pero no consiguió escuchar la voz de la joven Karen.

-¿Karen estás ahí? ¡Estoy en casa!

De nuevo Silencio. Por el cuerpo de Robin el miedo viajó sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Siguió subiendo y subiendo, deseando que Karen estuviera distraída con un libro y no se hubiera dado cuenta. En ese caso entrarían en la casa y la vería dentada en un rincón dónde llegara algo de luz, en ese momento la abrazaría y se disculparía por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo.

Terminó de subir y se agarró a una rama para poder llegar a la puerta improvisada que habían creado entre las dos, cada vez más asustada. Llegó.

El panorama era desolador.

En cuanto vio la construcción florecieron lágrimas en sus ojos. Alguien había derrumbado la pequeña casita, destrozado los jergones en los que dormían a base de arañazos, roto cada uno de los libros arrancando sus páginas con odio, destrozado cada uno de los muebles que esperaban a su llegada en el suelo hechos astillas, quemado las alfombras que habían echo juntas con tallos de juncos con brutalidad, golpeado cada una de sus pertenencias incluida la ropa, las muñecas que le había dado a Karen cuando entró en la casa y cualquier joya por pequeña que fuera.

Todo en lo que habían trabajado durante dos años, todo lo que habían amando, yacía en las poderosas ramas del árbol echo un amasijo de madera, tela, metal, plantas...

-¡Karen! ¿¡Dónde estás!? -gritó Robin mientras empezaba a remover entre la madera.

* * *

El _Constance _avanzó siguiendo las órdenes de Honey hasta un lugar lo suficiente cercano a la playa como para ir en bote hasta ella y lo suficiente lejano para no encallar contra el suelo marino.

-¡Hora de anclar! -gritó Honey.

En ese momento Sanji soltó el ancla, que bajó durante unos segundos eternos hasta topar con una alfombra de algas, arena y rocas que frenó su caída. Honey mientras tanto se las arregló para dejar que el bote bailara sobre las olas y subirse a él.

-¡Vamos no tenemos todo el día! -gritó desde el bote.

Sanji se dio prisa en hacer caso, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Oye Honey! ¿No debería quedarse alguien en el barco?

La calculadora mente de Honey desechó la idea al instante.

-¡No sabemos dónde estamos, lo mejor será que no nos separemos!

Sanji asintió y saltó sobre la barca desnivelándola momentáneamente, lo cual provocó que Honey estuviera a punto de caerse al mar, lo cual causaría su muerte. Ella se agarró a la barca hasta el punto de que sus nudillos tomaron un color blanquecino.

-¡No hagas eso! -le gritó asustada.

-Lo siento.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla aunque fuera sólo un poco, no podría sobrevivir sin la calculadora mente de Honey.

Honey cogió los remos dispuesta a llevarlos a la isla ella sola y Sanji la detuvo.

-Yo me encargo -lo dejo con una sonrisa.

Honey se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.

Poco a poco, la playa parecía mas cercana hasta el punto en el que la barca chocó contra la arena. Honey lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la playa para asegurarse de que no había nada, fuera persona u animal, que los pusiera en peligro. Sanji en cambio miró hacia el mar dónde caía un espeso telón de niebla que daba paso a un sol brillante, se asemejaba al interior de un escenario que está a punto de mostrar una historia a su público.

No había ningún otro barco a parte del _Constance _flotando sobre las azules aguas.

-Vamos -dijo Honey posando una mano en su hombro.

Sanji se dio cuenta de que el volumen de su voz había disminuido considerablemente y decidió imitarla. Primero se quitó sus modestos zapatos y se los entregó a Honey quien los cogió con una mirada amable. Él rozó su mano y tomó a la chica en brazos mientras bajaba de la barca. Sintió el agua fría en sus pies y notó como todo su cuerpo se refrescaba. Caminó hasta la playa dónde dejó a Honey sobre el manto de arena blanca y fina. Ella murmuró un ligero "gracias" que voló con el viento, mientras Sanji se ponía los zapatos.

-¿Cual es el plan? -le preguntó a Honey.

Honey lo primero que hizo fue mirar al cielo y calcular cuanto faltaría para el anochecer. El sol estaba en su cenit, lo que significaba que tenían aproximadamente medio día para que anocheciera. Estaban en otoño cuando salieron de su hogar por lo tanto la noche llegaría un poco antes. Tenían que darse prisa.

Lo primero era encontrar un lugar dónde pasar la noche, algo de comida y una fuente de agua que no se agotara, tal como un lago o un río. Luego tenían que explorar la isla sin separarse nunca y dejar marcas en los árboles para no perderse pero lo suficientemente inteligibles para que lo que hubiera en aquella isla no pudiera encontrarlos. Por último tenían que encontrar aquello que buscaban la fuente de los objetos mágicos que poseía su tío. ¿Habría seres como él en la isla? No quería ni imaginar una población con la misma mentalidad que su tío. Quería llegar a aquel lugar y devolverle la memoria a Sanji y también encontrar el secreto para derrotar a un cazador. Así pensado parece fácil.

Honey tras un suspiro comentó sus planes a Sanji que la miraba atento pero su expresión de susto en el rostro se agrandaba cada vez más y ella misma no sabía ni como podía estar relatando aquel plan sin caerse de espaldas. En ese momento sólo quería ir hasta el _Constance, _navegar tranquilamente hacia su hogar y ver que su tío había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, que su familia la esperaba en tierra: su abuelo, su madre, su padre, el que debía haber sido su marido y su bebé, todos juntos frente a la chimenea contando un bonito cuento. Quería ver gente feliz y una economía próspera, quería que todos los problemas de su vida desaparecieran, pero por mucho empeño que pusiera su alma en desear, si no actuaba no tendría nada que salvar.

No pudo ayudar a su madre, ni a su padre, ni tampoco a su abuelo, pero por lo menos ayudaría a las personas que componían el país.

-Vamos a salir de la playa, es fácil que aquí puedan vernos, seguramente pronto se darán cuenta de que hay visitantes no deseados en la isla.

Sanji calló en la cuenta al ver el _Constance._

-No hay manera de esconder el barco, ni tampoco el bote.

Honey negó con la cabeza, confirmando lo que Sanji había dicho.

-Perderíamos demasiado tiempo y nos meteríamos en aguas desconocidas dónde podríamos hundirnos. Lo mejor será que nos escondamos y que seamos precavidos al explorar, si nos encontramos con gente debemos evitar que nos vean.

-Tienes razón -contestó él-. Si nos asentamos cerca de un río o un lago tendremos comida y agua de forma segura pero es probable que alguien que por casualidad recoja agua allí nos encuentre y de la alarma. También podríamos encontrarnos con algún animal salvaje o peor aún, una manada.

Honey se dio cuenta de que no había reparado en algo tan simple y se alegró de que él estuviera de que tuviera una mente despierta.

-Es cierto -dijo Honey-. ¿Que te parece si nos alejamos de la fuente de agua que encontramos un poco y lo nos ayudamos de la espesura del bosque?

-¡Si! -exclamó él-. Podemos dormir en la copa de algún árbol.

Honey lo miró mientras sonreía.

-Es buena idea -dijo-. Podemos hacerlo así...

En ese momento él dejó de escucharla y su mente comenzó a navegar en un seco mar de recuerdos. Todo se volvió ten negro como la noche mas oscura y como si viviera un sueño se encontró caminando por un bosque. Era parecido al que tenía en frente cuando sus pies se encontraban sobre arena. Seguía caminando sin controlar sus propios movimientos e intentó decir algo pero las palabras no acudieron a su boca y refugiadas en su garganta permanecieron mientras caminaba. Aquel cuerpo que no era el suyo pero que lo tenía retenido, miraba en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta de que buscaba algo, mas bien a alguien. Aquel cuerpo topó con algo y se agachó. Él vio que era una bolsa de tela, era parecida a la que usaban los aldeanos para transportar cosas pequeñas de un lugar a otro con mayor facilidad, por lo tanto era de una persona humilde. Vio que aquel cuerpo rebuscaba entre la bolsa y vio las cosas que sacaba sonrojándose cada vez más. Entonces, el cuerpo se vio sorprendido por una amenaza y se giró. Allí estaba ella, vestida de forma humilde con diferentes sentimientos tiñendo sus ojos, entre ellos el miedo.

-¡Eres tú! -gritó.

Aquel cuerpo no le obedecía y decía y hacía cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que el quería decir o hacer. Se sentía tan frustrado que tenía ganas de tirarse de los pelos. ¡Ahí estaba y no podía hacer nada de nada! Su pelo rojo como el fuego permanecía despeinado, su carita manchada tenia los rasgos de una niña, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño sonrojo que la hacía mas adorable si cabía y sus ojos como estrellas lo miraban provocando un torbellino de sentimientos en su interior.

Intentó gritar su nombre pero no podía hacerlo, el cuerpo ene el que se encontraba hablaba con ella sin obedecer sus órdenes, quería abrazarla pero estaba quieto.

Su alma estalló en un grito que no salió de su garganta y todo poco a poco se fue volviendo negro de nuevo.

Sanji despertó sobresaltado.

Se dio cuenta al instante de que no estaba en la playa, sino en mitad del bosque, con Honey cerca de él, parecía que estaba amaneciendo aunque todo permanecía oscuro, quieto y estaba a cientos de metros del suelo en la copa de un árbol. Eso lo aterrorizó durante un segundo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Yo...

Se sentía mareado y el paisaje a su alrededor se tambaleaba, tenía la impresión de estar en un barco en mitad de aquel condenado bosque dónde no había ni un momento de silencio. La imagen de aquella joven se negaba a abandonar su mente.

Honey miró haber si tenía fiebre.

-No pareces estar mal... ¿Que te a pasado?

Él meditó antes de contestar y tras unos minutos las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Un recuerdo.

Había pasado dormido muchas horas y Honey no podía ir por ahí con un hombre inconsciente a la espalda así que había optado por quedarse en el bosque pero cerca de la playa. No podía adentrarse mucho pero tampoco podía permanecer a simple vista. El tiempo pasaba lento para Honey que aunque jamás lo hubiera admitido, estaba asustada. No podía quedarse quieta más tiempo así que había decidido profundizar un poco más en la selva y subirse con él a un gran árbol donde oculta entre sus ramas junto con él había permanecido, a la espera, tranquila, a que despertara. Con la caída de la noche Honey se había dado cuenta de que a cada minuto se agarraba más a aquel cuerpo inconsciente ya que estaba realmente asustada, pero pasado el tiempo se durmió a su lado. Ya por la mañana, muy temprano él se había despertado de pronto, despertándola también a ella que había descansado sobre y su pecho. Rápidamente se había apartado.

-No te preocupes -Honey acarició su mejilla-. Poco a poco todos irán volviendo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Honey relató la pequeña historia que había vivido cuando él había caído inconsciente al suelo y en cuanto terminó se estableció un pequeño minuto de silencio realmente incómodo.

-Siento haber causado tantos problemas -murmuró Sanji.

-No pasa nada -dijo Honey.

-Tengo una duda...

-Dime -contestó Honey expectante.

-¿Como lograste subirme aquí?

Honey rió.

-Con un contrapeso. Verás cuando llegué aquí este era el árbol con las ramas más gruesas y no tenía tiempo para buscar otro sitio. Había dejado marcas para no perderme como estaba planeado y pensé que no podía ser tan difícil subir tu cuerpo hasta ahí aunque yo no tenía toda la fuerza necesaria para la tarea así que tuve que dejarte abajo y escalar el árbol rápidamente. Al llegar a esta rama me di cuenta que la rama de arriba se había partido y que descansaba sobre esta en lugar de caer al suelo.

El reflexionó y no se enfadó porque lo hubiera dejado a bajo, no quería que ella muriera por su culpa.

-Me tenías a mí y tenías el peso ¿Pero como unirnos? -dijo sonriendo.

Honey lo miró con una sonrisa también.

-Con una trenza de lianas.

-Muy lista.

Él besó su frente y ella se sonrojó.

-Lo hice lo mejor que pude -murmuró.

-Honey, creo que vinimos aquí sin nada y eso nos va a causar muchos problemas -acarició su mano derecha- tenemos que volver al barco y coger algunas cosas vitales.

-Pero... el peso nos retrasaría y...

-No podemos ir con lo puesto, vamos...

Le lanzó una mirada de súplica y una sonrisa que Honey no pudo rechazar.

-De acuerdo.

Sanji y Honey bajaron del árbol con ayuda de las lianas, y gracias a las indicaciones de Honey sobre los árboles llegaron a la playa sin ningún problema, pero entonces surgió el primer percance.

-Honey,estás segura de que marcaste bien los árboles -dijo Sanji.

-Si...

Honey no estaba tan tranquila como él, se encontraba al parecer dominada por el pánico mirando hacia todas partes y al fin calló de rodillas sobre la arena.

El lugar era el correcto.

-No... no es posible... -Honey parecía a punto de llorar.

Sanji miró hacia el mar desolado, tanto el barco como el bote, habían desaparecido por completo con todas sus pertenencias y con objetos realmente útiles, junto con una pequeña posibilidad de escape.

**Continuará...**

***Mas detalles, por si queréis rememorar, en el capítulo 4**

**¡Éste es el capítulo 32! Espero que os guste su lectura, lo cierto es que me a costado mucho escribirlo porque tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que no podía meterlas todas y tenía que organizar el fic de nuevo. El final ya está planificado y va a pasar algo que nadie se espere... supongo... ¡suspense! :3 **

**Gracias por leerme a todos y perdón por tardar tanto, a partir de ahora intentaré ir más rápida. Voy a intentar también preparar un fic especial Navidad y ya tengo una idea de lo que voy a hacer espero poder llevarla a la acción y...**

**¡Feliz navidad a todos! **

**Gracias por comentar a Laugerid, LeyVi y MarianitaUchiha que realizó el comentario número 100, pero sin las demás personas que han comentado esto nunca podría haberse hecho posible ¡Gracias a todos, es un placer leer vuestra opinión! ^^**


End file.
